


Death Rattle

by KillTheDirector



Series: Chemical Cocktail [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sebastian is a depressing bastard, The Chemical Garden Trilogy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He knows that he's going to die; already Jim can feel the beginnings of the illness creeping into his blood stream like knife-sharp fingers. He wakes up mornings coughing blood, and has to hide the deep purple bags smearing beneath his eyes.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's only a few weeks till Jim's life runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Rattle

He knows that he's going to die; already Jim can feel the beginnings of the illness creeping into his blood stream like knife-sharp fingers. He wakes up mornings coughing blood, and has to hide the deep purple bags smearing beneath his eyes. 

Sebastian counts the days to Jim's twenty-fifth birthday, teeth chewing on the end of a cigarette; there's a red circle twisting around and around the date, and the man hisses softly when the numbers have dwindled into the teens. 

"Darling, stop torturing yourself." Jim's cold nose presses against Sebastian's neck; too-thin fingers wrap around his arm, and Sebastian lets out a long shuddering sigh. Jim's chapped lips press against Sebastian's shoulder, and his fingers tighten briefly before letting go. "I've come to terms with it. You should as well." 

"It isn't fair." Sebastian grinds out, turning to face the shorter man while trying to disguise the tremor in his voice. Jim smiles, tilting his head and lifts a hand to cup the man's jaw; Sebastian leans into the touch, lids lowering to half-mast and wraps his fingers loosely around Jim's bony wrist. 

"I know." Jim murmurs, thumb stroking the other man's cheek for a moment until harsh coughs begin to wrack his skinny frame. Sebastian rubs soothing circles on the smaller man's back, expression grim. 

()()

Jim curses the scientists and the perfect First Generation. When the illness handicaps him fully, Jim stares blankly up at the ceiling, too lethargic to do anything more. 

Sebastian flits in and out of the room, expression a strange cocktail of anger and sorrow; Jim regrets leaving him, and turns onto his side. Blood oozes slowly out of one nostril and onto Jim's pillow; he makes a face and weakly lifts a hand to wipe it away and only succeeds in smearing it. 

At least he won't be alone in Hell for long; Sebastian's death date is only a year from now. 

()()

"Will you kill me?" Jim's voice is weak, floating into the dark room like a ghost. Sebastian tightens his hold on the small man, disgusted at the nearly skeletal feel of Jim's body pressed against his. 

"You've got five more days." He mutters, lips moving against Jim's neck. The smaller man laughs, the sound only a faint echo of what it once was; Jim's fingers stroke Sebastian's arm, and the taller of the two feels Jim shift against him. Dark eyes, sunken in and lined by dark bruises meet his; Jim's mouth is pursed in a caricature of a grin, bitter and amused.

"You're so selfish." He says softly; Sebastian grunts once, and leans forward to rest his forehead against Jim's. He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky sigh, feeling Jim's thin fingers running through his hair.

"I know." 

()()

The last day is agony.

Jim's breath is far too shallow, and he twists on their bed as a spasm of pain wracks his weak body. Sebastian lays next to him, arms wrapped around the dying man's waist while Jim hisses curses and sobs for mercy. 

Sebastian clenches his jaw, refusing to cry and just waits for it to end. When it seems like the worst of the pain is over, Jim turns sluggishly to him; Sebastian can see he's slipping, and fast, so he leans forward and snatches Jim's lips with his own. Jim smiles slightly against his mouth, breaking only a centimeter apart in order to whisper an inaudible "I love you." 

Jim sucks in his last shuddering breath, the air rattling around in his lungs while his entire body seizes up and then relaxes. Sebastian swallows down the bitter tears, and rests his forehead against the hollow between Jim's neck and shoulder. 

After an hour, he moves away, avoiding looking at Jim's body; walking silently into their kitchen (his kitchen now), Sebastian goes to the calender and begins counting to his birthday.

_365, 364..._

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely upon the 'Chemical Garden Trilogy' which is an amazing series. 
> 
> More info about it here: http://thechemicalgardenbooks.com/wither/?page_id=24


End file.
